


Ne me laisses pas

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Zod s’en prend à la ligue. Green Lantern est envoyé pour protéger la tour, en chemin il tombe sur un groupe de kryptonien. Un combat s’engage mais Hal ne fait pas le poids.





	Ne me laisses pas

**Author's Note:**

> Haha désolé !

Pour une fois ce n’était pas de sa faute, il avait suivi le plan à la lettre. Mais voilà, parfois, même le meilleur plan du monde ne suffisait pas.

Hal ne se souvenait pas très bien comment il avait atterri ici mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua trois choses. La première, il était à la tour de garde. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe vue ce qu’il c’était passé juste avant. La seconde, il était encore en costume de lanterne. Ce qui aurait pû être un bon signe mais il n’arrivait pas à construire quoi que ce soit, la bague ne semblait plus fonctionner. Et la dernière, il était attaché. Il essaya de remuer, impossible. Ce qui était très mauvais signe. 

“On se calme Jordan.” murmura le pilote.

Réfléchissons. Si il était enfermé ici c’est que l’ennemie avait pris et annexé la tour de garde, il ne voyait pas d’autres explications. Okay. Bon. C’est la merde.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit coupant les pensées du brun. Hal grimaça intérieurement quand il reconnut l’homme qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Enfin le terme kryptonien semblait plus adéquat. Hal était persuadé que le général Zod se sentirait insulter si on le qualifiait de simple homme.

“Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très conventionnel mais pour un premier rencard un restaurant aurait juste suffit.” dit Hal adressant un sourire au général.

Ce dernier, imperturbable, fixa la lanterne, il s’approcha et Hal serra les dents en devinant ce qui allait suivre. Il allait passer un très bon moment.

Les coups volèrent aussitôt, lui coupant le souffle. Hal se mordit l’intérieur de la joue jusqu’au sang pour ne pas crier, il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à se taré. Cependant, il était assez étonné de ne pas entendre les bruits des os se casser. Zod se retenait il ? Il ne voulait donc pas le tuer.

Après quelques minutes Zod se stoppa. Il pencha son visage vers Hal, son regard fixant la lanterne sans jamais cligner des yeux.

“Donnes moi les codes d’activation de la tour.”

Tout s’explique.

“Ou quoi ?” répondit le pilote de manière arrogante.

Il vit la paupière droite du kryptonien se contracter légèrement. Vue l’égo surdimensionné de l’extraterrestre Hal était sur que le général ne supportait pas qu’un simple humain lui tienne tête. Et il avait raison. Zod se recula et frappa violemment Hal au visage, puis dans les côtes faisant haleter le pilote.

“Donnes moi les codes.”  
“Tu n’as pas dit la mot magique.” toussa le brun.

Bien sur Hal avait tendance à toujours pousser sa chance et il ne perdait jamais une occasion de se taire, même dans des moments comme ceux là. Dès qu’il avait vue le kryptonien entré Hal savait qu’il allait méchamment déguster alors un peu plus un peu moins. Il devait juste gagner du temps pour les renforts. La ligue ne laisserait jamais la tour dans les mains de se fou. 

Et de toute manière il ne connaissait pas les codes. Par mesure de sécurité ils changeaient toutes les semaines. Seul ceux qui en avaient été avertis les connaissaient et ce n’étaient jamais les mêmes. Le pilote aurait pu révéler cette information et échapper à l'interrogatoire musclé du général mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n’est pas que Hal avait des tendances suicidaire mais il préférait subir ça à la place d’un autre. Il n’était peut être pas le seul captif.

Alors il continua d'encaisser tout ce que Zod pouvait lui faire subir. Il serrait tellement la mâchoire qu’il pouvait goûter son propre sang dans sa bouche. Il poussa malgré lui un cri quand un puissant coup le frappa de nouveau dans les côtes, ce qui excita encore plus Zod. L’homme semblait devenir fou, il continuait sans relâche de frapper de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite le pilote. 

De nouveau le général se stoppa. Hal se mit à tousser du sang et leva les yeux vers Zod un sourire sur ses lèvres, il n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

“Quoi déjà finis ?”

Hal n’avait pas peur d’être gravement blessé, ni de mourir. Il n’avait peur de rien.  
Mais le général ne reprit pas ses attaques. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle s’ouvrit Hal vit le général parler à l’un des gardes campé devant l’entrée. Le garde esquissa et partie aussitôt. Quand Zod revient avec un sourire sur le visage Hal sut que c'était pas bon signe.

“Si la manière forte ne marche pas sur toi, ver luisant, on va essayer une autre méthode.”

Hal ricana. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. Le coeur du brun se figea quand il reconnut la personne traînée par les deux gardes.

Oh non !

Les gardes jetèrent Flash au pied de Zod. Le speeder releva la tête, regardant durement le général. Ses bras étaient liés et tirés en arrière et il y avait un collier autour de son cou l'empêchant visiblement de bouger. Le coeur du brun tomba quand il aperçu le général lui adressé un dernier sourire.

“On va bien s’amuser.” murmura Zod.

Hal n’eut pas le temps de crier que le général s’acharna sur Barry, frappant le speeder, le propulsant contre les murs. Hal serra la mâchoire. Zod attrapa le blond, le jeta au sol et avec son pied lui frappa la cage thoracique. Avec horreur le pilote entendit un bruit de craquement.

Non Non NON !

Le général prit le blond par le cou le forçant à se relever. Il maintenait Barry au dessus du sol d’une main, sa prise serrant le cou du speeder.

“Pathétique.” ria Zod.

Il relâcha le blond qui tomba mollement à genoux sur le sol. 

Barry !

Zod contourna le corps du speeder et posa son pied à la base de son cou. Hal paniqua.

Non !

Le général se pencha et prit lentement les mains liés de Barry. 

“Non...arrêtes ne fait pas ça.” murmura faiblement Hal. 

Zod sourit et d’un coup sec déboita les épaules du blond qui hurla.

“Non !” cria Hal.

Le corps du speeder tomba inerte sous les yeux du pilote. Le kryptonien se pencha sur le corps de Barry l’attrapant par la tête et le souleva encore une fois. Barry ressemblait à une poupée désarticulé dans la main de ce monstre.

“Arrêtes, lâches le !” hurla la lanterne en essayant de retirer ses liens.

Rien à faire il n’y arrivait pas. 

Oh mon dieu non Barry ! Je ne peux pas !

Il l’envoya contre le mur. 

“Arrêtes !”

Pas ça ! Je ne peux pas !

Barry ne faisait plus aucun bruit quand le général pris son bras et le traîna vers le centre de la pièce le jetant au pied du pilote. Hal regardait le speeder horrifié. Etait il juste évanouie ? Zod lança un regard amusé à Hal et d’un coup de pied brisa le bras du speeder. C’était trop pour Hal.

“Arrêtes ! Arrêtes je ne connais pas les codes !”

Zod leva un sourcil pas convaincu vers le pilote.

“Arrêtes...ne lui fait pas mal...je...je ne connais pas les codes.” murmura Hal. “Je ne les connais pas…laisses le.”  
“Et tu crois que je vais croire ça ? Ne me ment pas où ton ami va y passer.”  
“Je ne mens pas !” cria presque la lanterne.

Le coeur du pilote s’emballa quand il vit Zod attrapper le deuxième bras du speeder.

“Donnes moi les codes.”  
“Je ne les connais pas ils...ils changent constamment.” Hal ferma les yeux. “Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes qui les connaissent.” continua honteusement la lanterne.  
“Qui connait les codes ?”  
“Je ne sais pas.” avoua Hal en se mordant les lèvres.

Zod, perdant patience, tira le bras valide du speeder. Hal sentit la peur grandir en lui quand il entendit un faible gémissement venant de Barry. 

“Ton ami le sait peut-être alors.”  
“Ne le touches pas !” hurla de colère la lanterne.

Zod leva un sourcil vers le pilote.

“Ou quoi ?”  
“Je jure si tu le touches je te tue !” cracha le pilote.  
Zod ricana. “Je voudrais bien voir ça.”

D’un mouvement rapide Zod retourna le blond sur le dos, la tête de Barry frappant durement le sol. Zod s’agenouilla entre les cuisses ouverte du speeder et empoigna le gorge du blond.

“Non !” hurla Hal. “Lâches le connard ! Je vais te réduire en morceau. Je vais te vider de ton putain de sang d’extraterrestre !” 

Les menaces ne servaient à rien, Hal le savait. La seule chose qu’il faisait c’était rendre encore plus fou le kryptonien qui semblait prendre plaisir à torturer Barry. Mais Hal paniquait, littéralement. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Barry avait une main sur un des bras de Zod dans une faible tentative de se libérer. Le visage du blond était tordu de douleur, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux à cause du manque d’oxygène.

Le porte s’ouvrit brusquement et un des gardes rentra en courant.

“Superman ! Superman est en vue mon général !”

Zod s’arrêta aussitôt, lachant le cou du speeder. Barry pris des grandes bouffés d’oxygène, toussant à l’air qui arrivait dans ses poumons. Zod leva les yeux vers le garde et l’expression de son visage changea.

“Ramenez les.” s’adressa sombrement le général au garde. Sans un autre mot il s’en alla, laissant les deux héros comme des jouets devenues inintéressant. 

Les gardes soulevèrent le speeder par les bras, lui arrachant un gémissement. Deux autres kryptonien arrivèrent pour détacher Hal. Un coup dans l’estomac du pilote l'avertit qu’à la moindre tentative d’évasion ils ne seront pas tendre avec lui. Hal se laissa emmener sans broncher, trop inquiet pour Barry. Il pouvait voir le corps du blond traîné devant lui par les deux autres gardes. La panique le submergea de nouveau quand il remarqua que le speeder ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

Finalement les gardes se stoppèrent devant une porte et une fois ouverte ils jetèrent Barry dedans. Hal suivie juste après, poussant un halètement quand son corps rencontra le sol.  
Quand les portes furent fermés et que tout danger semblait écarté Hal essaya de se relever.

“Flash !” Il se crispa, une douleur vive dans les côtes le força à rester au sol. “Flash !”

Hal serra les dents alors qu’il essayait de se redresser sur ses coudes. 

“Barry !”

Mais le blond ne lui répondait pas.

“Barry !” 

Réponds moi !

Tout en gémissant le pilote se traîna vers le corps de Barry à quelques mètres de lui. Le speeder n’avait toujours pas bouger. C’était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas mourir ici, à côté de lui. 

“Barry -ah ! réponds moi je t’en pris.” gémit la lanterne. Le pilote serrait la mâchoire, chaque mouvement lui faisait atrocement mal mais Hal ne pouvait pas s’arrêter, il devait rejoindre Barry. Arrivé à la hauteur du blond il se laissa retomber lourdement, sa tête prêt de celle de Barry.

“Réponds moi mon pote aller.” Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue du blond. “Barry.”

Pas de réponse. Avec un halètement Hal se redressa. Il arriva, après quelques secondes, à s'asseoir. 

“Barry-”

Le pilote se pencha sur le corps du speeder, sa mains agrippa l’épaule du blond et il le secoua légèrement. Toujours rien. Hal chercha paniqué sur le corps du speeder quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Dans un bref moment de lucidité il posa sa main sur le cou du blond, cherchant un pouls, mais rien. Son coeur se figea.

Non !

Puis il regarda sa main ganté se giflant mentalement. Dans un mouvement rapide il attrapa avec ses dents le bout de son gant et l’enleva. Il le cracha quelque part dans la pièce et reposa sa main nue sur le cou du blond. Se concentrant du mieux qu’il le pouvait, il essaya de sentir le pouls du blond.

“Allez Bar.”

Concentres toi, concentres toi !

Puis finalement il le sentit, un battement faible sous ses doigts. Hal soupira. 

“Bar réveilles toi s’il te plait.”

Il devait le réveiller, par tous les moyens. Hal chercha du regards puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras blessé du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre.

“Désolé Barry.” souffla le brun.

Il appuya sur la blessure et avec un cri Barry se réveilla enfin.

“Barry ! Barry c’est moi !”

Hal était soulagé de voir les yeux bleus enfin ouvert. Cependant il grimaça au sifflement que faisait Barry en respirant. Le speeder semblait perdue, il cherchait autour de lui paniqué.

“Bar tout va bien.”  
“H-Hal.” haleta le blond, ses yeux se concentrant finalement sur le brun.  
“Bar.” dit doucement le pilote traînant une main sur le visage du blond et l’autre sur son épaule. “Barry je-”  
“Hal tu-” le blond se crispa. “Tu me fais mal.”  
“Oh.” Hal relâcha l’épaule du blond. “Pardon ! Pardon !”  
Barry grimaça.  
“Désolé.”

Le speeder ouvrit de nouveau les yeux fixant la lanterne, il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. 

“Oh mon dieu Barry j’ai cru...j’ai cru.” 

Le pilote ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler. En temps normal il se serait senti pitoyable de pleurer comme ça mais là il tremblait, la peur jaillissait de lui. Il avait presque perdu son meilleur ami. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Barry.

“Tout va bien.” dit le speeder.  
Hal ricana nerveusement, les joues toujours humide. “Bar tu es en sang.”  
Le blond rigola à son tour mais s’arrêta quand une vive douleur parcouru son corps. Il serra les dents alarmant le brun.  
“T’inquiètes pas Hal.” haleta Barry.  
“Barry...je...j’ai parler.” avoua honteusement Hal.

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ce n’était pas le moment, il devait s’occuper de Barry mais la culpabilité l’envahissait. Il avait honte. Il ne savait pas si Barry avait été conscient à ce moment là, il espérait que non.

“Je m’en veux tellement Bar.”  
“Hal.”

Hal regarda finalement Barry dans les yeux et le regard de ce dernier lui confirma ses craintes. Barry savait. Le corps de Hal s’affaissa. Il s’en fichait de décevoir les membres de la ligue, il s’en fichait de leur reconnaissance, il ne cherchait plus à l’obtenir mais Barry était différent. Voir la déception dans ses yeux étaient insupportable pour Hal. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas supporter que Barry soit déçu de lui.

“Je m’en veux...à cause de moi il va s’en prendre à tout le monde. Il veut les codes il fera tout pour les avoirs Barry.”

Barry ne disait rien. 

“Je suis désolé...je suis faible.”  
“Non Hal.” Barry releva la tête avec un sifflement douloureux, regardant fermement la lanterne. “Tu n’es pas faible.”  
“Tu n’aurais rien dit ! Batman n’aurait rien dit ! Personne...sauf moi.”  
“Ne dis pas ça, tu n’en sais rien. Hal tu as fais ce qu’il te semblait juste et je....j’aurais fait pareille si ça avait été toi.”

Hal regarda Barry, son coeur se serrant à cette révélation. Le blond avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage. 

“J’aurais tout fait pour toi Hal.”  
“Barry…”

Hal ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne l'avait jamais su. Il avait toujours vu les magnifique yeux de Barry le regarder quand ce dernier pensait que Hal ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le soulagement qu’il voyait dans les yeux de Barry quand il revenait sur terre sain et sauf. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer quand Barry se souciait toujours si il avait bien mangé pendant ses missions, Hal étant habitué à sauter quelque repas. Barry était ce qu’il avait de plus stable au monde, il en prenait conscience que maintenant.

“J’ai cru te perdre.” dit finalement le pilote.

Il se pencha en avant et posa son front sur celui de Barry.

“Je serais toujours prêt de toi Hal.” haleta Barry en fermant les yeux.  
“Barry non ne t’endors pas, restes éveillé !” paniqua le brun.

Il secoua doucement le blond alors que sa vision se troublait de nouveau. 

“Barry réveilles toi ! Sup et les autres sont là, ils vont arriver. Ne me laisses pas tout seul Barry je t’en supplie !”

Mais Barry avait perdu connaissance. Hal secoua plus fort le speeder, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. 

“Barry ! réveilles toi !”

Il secoua plus fort le blond ne se souciant pas si il pouvait lui faire mal ou non. Il avait besoin de lui. 

“Bar ne me laisses pas !”

Tout se troubla autour de Hal. Il ne voyait plus qu’une tache de couleur rouge et jaune devant lui et alors qu’il appela Barry une dernière fois sa vision s’assombrit et il perdit connaissance à son tour.

\------------

Hal se réveilla l’esprit embrumé, tout son corps se sentait léthargique. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça à la lumière trop blanche. L’odeur médicale titilla son nez et il devina sans trop de difficulté où il se trouvait. Il leva une main pour protéger ses yeux et se redressa lentement. Il avait mal partout mais il s’en fichait, il voulait savoir où était Barry. Si il allait bien, il devait savoir.

“Ne te lèves pas, tu as des côtes brisé.”

Hal tourna la tête, c’était Batman. Il se redressa complètement ignorant l’homme à côté de lui.

“B-Barry ou est il ?”

Batman ne lui répondit pas, il baissa les yeux et Hal sentit son monde s’écrouler. 

“Je suis désolé.”

Ce jour là quelque chose est mort dans le coeur de Hal. Au fil du temps l’énorme vide de la mort de Barry laissa place à quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus dangereux. Ce qui avait été avant coureur était passé inaperçu. Qui se souciait de quelque cheveux blanc apparut prématurément. Ce qui aurait pû être évité fut ignorer. Qui se souciait de ce gouffre dans lequel Hal s’enfonçait. Le désespoir avait remplacé le regret qui à son tour laissa place à la peur. Elle l’enveloppa comme une amante, ne le lâchant plus jamais jusqu’à la fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon j'ai pas réussi à mettre les pensées de Hal en italique pardon :(


End file.
